


Elements Are What Brings Us Closer

by Snowblaze



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, IN TAGS, Inhumans (Marvel), Marriage Proposal, Ninjago, Spoilers, Wedding Reception, Weddings, for now, haha - Freeform, nothing else, randonness, will develop relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 10,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3590832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowblaze/pseuds/Snowblaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hulk is DEAD<br/>The Avengers, crumbled<br/>Until one girl comes in<br/>Her name..To be Revealed</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Are An Avenger, Flare

"Are you sure? She could either bring them together or ruin them!" May yelled  
"She is our only hope" Coulson sighed  
"Star Wars, my weakness" she grinned as she slipped from the doorway into the room  
"Who are you?" Skye says, jumping up and rumbling the room  
"Flare Frozenriver Clay. Be careful where your crack the ground, I might not be able to see it in time." Flare grins, shaking Coulsons hand  
"We are putting you onto the Avengers" May states monochromatically  
"I'm honored. You don't even know what I do." Flare smiles as she opens her palm, and a fire is exposed. It suddenly vanishes, leaving a pool of water. That freezes over and a piece of soil spreads overtop the ice.  
"Wow! That is incredible!" Skye compliments Flare as she turned her hand over  
"You have to get everyone back, though." Coulson tells her. "Here are they're current locations. Have fun." He smiles, handing Flare a small phone with coordinates on it.  
Flare snatches it away from him and leaves. "Closest one is...Steve Rogers. Captain America. Located...at a cafe right around the corner. This'll be quick." She tells herself as she exits the building.


	2. Cafe 'Round the Corner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suck with names. Plz dont judge. Steve won't take persuasion to join the Avengers. He misses them

Flare enters the coffee shop...erm... Cafe. "Caramel Frappe. Whipped cream and some peppermint. Thanks, Flare." She smiles as she struts over to the table Steve is at. "This seat taken?" She asks  
"What? No." Steve says, looking up from his book  
"Cool. I do a bit of reading myself. And by reading, I mean studying from Physics books." Flare tried to start a conversation as the cashier called, "Flare?" She grabs her blazing hot coffee and sits. She cooled it quickly, patterns of frozen condensation dotting cup. "Need me to heat that up?" She asks, pointing to his lukewarm coffee  
"Yeah. Anyways, who are you and why'd you sit here?" Steve questions Flare as he puts a fold in the book page and closes the book  
"I'm Flare, and I'm here to help bring back the Avengers. I'm now one, so yay, but I need you to come with me to build it back up." Flare tells Steve as she flicks her wrist and his coffee is restored to the temperature of Steve's liking  
"I'm in. It'll be different without him, but we'll be fine." Steve answers her as he sips his coffee. "So what powers? Heat?" He asks Flare  
"Fire, ice, water, and earth." Flare answers his question as she finishes her coffee and heads for the door. "You coming?" She gestures as he gets up and leaves  
"Where will we meet?" Steve asks as Flare heads for the Quinjet  
"Same as always...ish. Stark Tower." She replies as they board the Quinjet and are off to Stark Towers


	3. Stark Tower For Dear Old Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha, names=fail so we find Tony Stark here surprisigly sober, and he will not take as much persuasion as everyone else, but more than Cap

The Quinjet hits Stark's helipad, and Flare gets off with Steve  
"Sir, unallowed landing on Helipad 4" JARVIS announces through the intercom  
"On it" Tony sighs as he heads for the doors and opens them, "Steve, why are you here? And why is the maiden accompanying the Capsicle?" He grins as he extends his hand  
"We need the Avengers to get back together" Flare states as Tony's eyes widen  
"We can't!" Tony shouts as Flare walks into the building  
"We can! Every Avenger mourned his death, but we aren't weak no longer!" Flare yells as JARVIS comes over the intercom  
"Sir, there is a phone call for Miss Clay. Its Director Coulson."   
Flare answers "Take the cal" and Coulsons voice goes over the speakers  
"Flare, is everything okay?"  
Tony looks bewildered, "You're alive?"  
"Yes. Back to ABT, how many?" Coulson answers  
"3, if Tony says yes." Flare answers as she sees the coordinates for...Clint   
"A fucking bar. Save my soul, I need a change of clothes." Flare mumbles as Pepper enters the room. "Did someone say clothes?" She grins as she takes your hand and waltzes off into the larger closet Flare had ever seen.  
Flares mouth hangs agape, and Pepper strolled over to some red yellow and orange half shirts. She chooses a orange one with yellow and red swirly patterns cut into and decorating it. Flare slips off her old shirt and puts the new one on as Pepper walks over, shorts in one hand and heeled boots in the other. Flare changes into them and fixes her red and brown hair with streaks of light blue into a bun. "Nice, good, okay. I miss the Avengers, so go get them! Here is a change if clothes for...everyone." Pepper smiles handing Flare a purse full of shirts, dresses, jeans, heels, and hair accessories.  
She slowly struts over to the Quinjet. "Tony, you said yes, right?" She jokes as Tony nods and the plane takes off


	4. Across the Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sounds so intriguing? Haha, no. Thank god he ain't drunk either *prays with thanks*

Flare takes a seat on the seat across the bar. "I'll have a virgin Dirty Temple." She asks, and the barkeep hands her the finished result. She gulps it down and grabs the cherry. She tajes the stem and gnaws in it. Suddenly, a hand is on her shoulder and she twitches.  
"I know your SHIELD." A voice, who Flare recognized as Clints, whispers to her.  
"How's that?" She grumbles as the ice in her drink begins to melt  
"Because no one else orders virgin Dirty Temples" he says releasing his grip on her shoulder  
"A, I do, and B, good nose. Yes, I'm SHIELD, and we need you to join the avengers again." Flare told Clint as she began making frost patterns on her glass  
"Why is that...are your gifted?" Clint asks as he watches Flare 'doodle' on her cup  
"I'm not gifted. We need the Avengers because it is what keeps everyone from worrying. We are strong, even if we have lost a friend, we are strong. We need to let it go." Flare smiled as she made the move Elsa did in Frozen when Flare finished her speech.  
"Ha, but how will we ever be the same?" Clint argues  
"Because you beat the Chitari with him! Even if hes gone, he still matters, but we can't let Bruce hold us down. We ARE strong." Flare finished as she got up and grabbed her purse. Clint followed Flare to the Quinjet and they headed for Stark Towers  
"Who has already accepted the offer?" Clint asked Flare mid-flight  
"Steve and Tony." She replied as she evaluated where the next coordinates were  
"Who are you off to get next?" He question Flare  
"Tash..er...Natasha" she answered


	5. You're Out In The Field, Literally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha, catch the joke. Youll realize it later so I am going to get Thor then I'll get Bucky

The Quinjet came to a stop in a vineyard in Italy.  
"Really? Tasha, where are you?" Flare shouts  
"Over here, in the meadow" she replies  
"So you're out in the field, literally" Flare jokes as she begins watering the dried up grass  
"Always one to crack jokes. Last time I saw you, you were in the lab. You were working with Fitzsimmons..." Natasha  
"It's like everybody that passes through the Hub knows about them." Flare interups Natasha  
"And ships them. So, Flare, why are you here?" Natasha asks as she finishes her flower crown  
"I'm here to bring the Avengers back together. You have to come with me back to Stark Towers and join the growing group." Flare answers Natasha as Natasha throws down her flowers  
"No! We can't! He's gone, Flare!" Natasha screams at her  
"Well, let it go. Let him go." Flare orders Natasha, doing the Elsa move again  
"Well, if I join, what do I get in return?" Natasha questions Flare as she picks up her flower crown  
"A apartment like room in Stark Towers, unlimited drinks, and a view of the sexy male Avengers, everyday." Flare grinned as Natasha giggled  
"Yeah, I'm in. So, who's there and whos left?" Natasha asked Flare as Flare picks up a grape and pops it in her mouth  
"Steve, Tony, and Clint are there. I'm off to get Thor and Bucky." Flare told Natasha as she opened her eyes wide  
"Thor? Have fun getting him." Natasha grinned  
"Oh I will." Flare joked as her phone beeped  
"What is it, Director?" Flare asks  
"Well, we need Natasha back at Stark Tower. The boys are fighting." Coulson speaks  
"I'll take the Quinjet, you try the Bifrost." Natasha grinned as the Quinjet boarded and took off.


	6. Open The Bifrost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next is getting Bucky, but idk where he should be...HELP!!! This one is so no persuasion that its cool

Flare took out a light blue sundress and slipped it on over her outfit. She put a brown shawl over it and looked up. "Heimdall, open the Bifrost. I need to speak with Thor." She says as a rainbow colored crystal like light shot down and took Flare up.  
"Good afternoon, Miss Clay. Thor is with Lady Sif, Jane, and the warriors three in the dining hall. I'll alert Odin of your arrival." Heimdall announced as he extended his hand towards a pathway.   
Flare walked down it and was greeted by Odin.  
"Hello, Miss Clay. He is over there." Odin pointed towards a door where a fit of laughter shattered the silence extending from there  
Flare walked in and was welcomed with stares. "I am Flare Frozenriver Clay of Midgard. I need to speak with Thor." She broke the awkwardness.  
Six took out her sword and pointed it at Flare. "How do you know we can trust you?" She hissed.  
Flare created her sword pattern in ice and laid it on the ground. "Because I won't fight you." She sighed as she melted her sword  
"Okay. What does the fire girl needed to speak with me about?" Thor asked  
"We need you back in the Avengers. On Midgard." Flare stated  
"Well, I'll go if Jane goes" Thor told Flare  
"I'm going." Jane smiles as she gets up and takes then all to the room where Flare arrived.  
"Heimdall, take us to Midgard." Thor commands as he picks up his hammer  
Heimdall turned his sword and the bunch went through the Bifrost  
Everyone was standing in the meadow where Flare was when she teleported  
Flare took out her phone and called May "Bring the Quinjet here." She says  
"Roger that" May said, then the Quinjet became visible next to Flare  
"Haha, May. Take us to Stark Tower." Flare smiles as everyone boards and the plane takes off


	7. A Freaking Mountain Hike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so my friend said gym...I don't want to copy that scene from the Avengers when they get Cap. So he's scaling a freaking mountain haha

Flare shivered as she looked at the coordinates. "Really, Bucky? Really! A freaking mountain scale? Thank god its not Kilimanjaro." She sighs as everyone turns their head. Flare pulls up KSI's Funniest FIFA Funnies and plays that 'Really EA?' scene.  
"You are ill, you actually watch that guy?" Clint jokes as Flare slaps him  
"If you need help, I can go." Steve offers, but Flare shrugs him off  
"I'm a girl. Cuter than Natasha, no offense. And I have these" Flare smiles, shooting a frozen fire from her fingers. "What's the worst that can happen?" She grins as she boards the Quinjet  
Natasha yelled "Even if SHIELD helped him, he's still capable of injury..." And the boarding deck closes  
Flare forgets there is a camera and takes out her electric violin. She plays "Demons" by Imagine Dragons. A sudden applause filled the room. "Shit." She mumbled  
Tony yelled "Play another."  
Flare sighed as she switched the setting to 'Guitar' and played "Highway to Hell"  
"Wow!" Clint complimented as the Quinjet came to a stop  
"See ya'll" Flare smiled as she slipped on a winter jacket and climbed out. She grabbed her climbing gear and started to trek down. "Fuck, my hands are numb!" She shouted as she couldn't feel her hands  
"Someone that's SHIELD wouldn't use such bad language." A voice said from below Flare  
"Damnit Bucky!" She shrieks  
"What? Just saying, who are you?" Bucky asks  
"Flare Frozenriver Clay. Well, we need you to join the Avengers." Flare tells him  
"Well, I'm in. It'll be nice to see Steve again, even if the view above me is much better." Bucky jokes as he contues up and Flare starts heading up  
"You are messed up, James." Flare scolds him as she gets to the top of the mountain  
Bucky reaches the top and Flare helps him up. "Gosh, lose some weight." She jokes as she warms her hands up.  
"I was stuck on energy bars during this climb. I think I lost more weight this week than ever in my life." He smiles as Flare cups the fire.  
"Here" she smiles, putting her hand near him and warming him up. "Let's go to Stark Tower" Flare grins and they go onto the Quinjet. She pulls.out her violin and plays "Fireworks" by Katy Perry and they arrive.


	8. Stark Tower Fashion Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starring...Natasha And Flare!

Pepper grabbed Flare and Natasha's arm and drags them into the closet. "Fashion show time. Hurry, undress and wait for the first rounds theme." She said as Flare slipped out of her clothes into her undergarments. She heard Tony shout something, then Clint joined Tony, and majority ruled.  
"First theme, 1940 femme fatale. Tony's idea" Pepper sighs as Natasha walked over to a black dress with loop sleeves. She slipped it on and put on satin gloves with black high heels. Flare grabbed a gold dress with no sleeves and slid it on. She put her hair into a bun and put on blush red lace gloves.  
"Okay, first up, Natasha." Pepper shouts as the black adorned woman waltzed down the stage and Flare followed. A click of buttons startled Flare and Natasha smiled.  
"I won" she said before following Flare back into the closet. The boys were quieter this time, and Pepper walked in, happier this time  
"Denim" she said,and you ran to the jeans and picked the best pair of skinny jeans. She grabbed a tightly woven shirt that was navy blue and grabbed a vest. Flare slipped them on and pulled on denim flats. Natasha was wearing a sky blue set of denim,but her shoes were leather and her t shirt was bamboo. Flare and Natasha walked onto the catwalk and the click of buttons startled Natasha this time. "Payback." Flare smiles as she walks back into the closet. Flare hears Pepper shout "Perverts!" Before walking into the room. "Schoolgirl, and they prefer anime." She huffed as Natasha walked over to the leggings and chose black. She grabbed a striped long sleeve shirt and converse shoes. Flare, on the other hand, walked over to the dress shirts and grabbed a white blouse. She went over to the skirts and retrieved a short navy pleated skirt. She wnt over to the professional suits for a navy tie. She looked at the shoes before choosing white sneakers. Flare changes into it and puts her hair in high pigtails and walks out behind Natasha onto the catwalk. Sharp gasps came from the crowd and Flare noticed one of her blouse buttons popped. "Really?" She mumbled as she pulled her shirt up. Every boy sent in there votes and Flare won. "One last round. This one determines it all. Any suggestions?" Pepper asked as Natasha gave you a high five. "Pop singer." Clint said. "Nicki Manaj or Katy Perry?" Pepper asked. "Nicki Manaj" Tony answered. "Starships or Anaconda?" Tony asked Clint. "Starships." Clint replies. "You fucking pieces of perverted shit." Flare grumbles as she trudges into the closet. Natasha ran for the bikinis and grabbed a salmon one. Flare grabbed a pink one and they both changed. Flare grabbed a chlorine green blonde wig and put it on while Natasha grabbed a black one and put it on. Flare slid on cheap pink flip flops and applied a bubblegum pink lipstain. "Okay, the boys are ready." Pepper ushered them onstage and the boys took in the sights before them. "God damnit! Vote already. You've all seen women this revealed." Natasha and Flare shouted. The boys typed in their answers and...Flare won. "Ha, I'll never be this exposed ever again unless we go to the beach." Natasha snarled as she put her clothes back on. Flare slid into her jeans and cream colored top with her heeled boots before leaving the closet. Flare grabbed some peanut butter cups and ate them before asking Tony where her room was. "Right next to Bucky's and Clint's. Natasha is across from you, just in case." He grins as Flare elbows him and heads for her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. Jane is with her intern, her interns intern/her interns boyfriend, and Eric, not here in Stark Tower


	9. 3:00 AM, Couldnt Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flare likes to sleep in, but she wakes up a bit early and is surprised

Flare wakes up and looks at her clock. 3:00 AM. "Too early" she mumbles as she gets up, puts on her robe, and goes out for milk. Flare grabs a cup when she hears a muffled "Shh." She turned her head before taking out the milk and drinking it. When she finishes, she's about to put it up when she sees a light and goes to it. Flare opens the door to see Fitzsimmons. "Fitzsimmons?" She asks as Fitz turns his head. "Yes. No one can know we are here. Its your Power Party tomorrow, and we are here to set it up... Everyone's gonna wake up in 5 minutes! Go back to bed!" Simmons finishes for Fitz as Flare closes the door, heads back to her room, and turns off her light. She takes a sip of water before nodding off.


	10. Whats With The Power Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this party is basically showing her strengths with and without powers, but this is when Flare finds out the above. Also VERY short

Flare woke up, the images of what her party would look like. She grabbed her strapless, short teal dress and white leggings. She slipped on teal sneakers once she had changed and fixed her hair into curls. Flare walked out of her room to be greeted by Fitzsimmons. "Hey guys! It's been forever!" Flare smiled as she hugged each of them. "I'm gonna take you out to lunch. We need to catch up." Flare smiles as she walked into the elevator with Fitzsimmons. Once they were out, Flare took them to McDonalds. "So, whats the point of the Power Party?" Flare asks Simmons. "Well, they'll test out your strengths, powers and no powers." Fitz replies. "So, I get to beat everyone up?" Flare grins as Simmons nods. "Well, not exact...where are you going?" Simmons asks as Flare gets up. "We are at McDonalds, let's order." Flare answers as she orders 2 shakes, a soda, and 3 cheeseburgers. "Okay, 1 shake and burger for you, same for you, and a soda and burger for me." Flare says as she passes out the food. Once she's done eating, she finishes her soda and cools down Fitzsimmons' shakes. They head back for Stark Tower, but Fitzsimmons stop behind it. "We have to go. Bye! Be back soon!" Simmons says as she hugs you and disappears.


	11. Power Party Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha finally. So, she DOES beat up EVERYONE, including Thor. Ha she's stronger than the boys, well, not really, but she knows more fight moves and is more flexible. DONT put it into context

Flare arrives back and hurries to her room. "What's with her?" Tony asked. "Fitzsimmons did exactly as we told them, spoil it." Clint answers as Flare walks out of her room, dressed in a teal and red version of Natasha's black outfit. "Who's first?" She smiles as she walks towards the practice room and hides faster than Natasha. Thor walks in. "Puny Midgardians, I know she won't beat anyone, especially me" Thor brags as Flare throws her voice, saying "Cocky, are we?" Thor turns his head away and Flare jumps onto his back and quickly pins him down, foot on his throat. "You were saying?" Flare grinned and let him go as she walked out quietly and climbed into the vent system and hides above the room where everyone is. "That female Midgardian presents a fight." Thor states as he hangs his head, beaten. "She beat Shakespeare. I'm shaking!" Tony joked as Flare popped out of the vent and began pinning everyone down. "You should be!" She hissed as she got everyone on their stomachs. "Done!" Flare quotes PewDiePie as everyone starts getting back up. "Beaten. By a girl. Never." Bucky mumbles and Tony stands, speechless. "Okay, power practice?" Flare suggests and everyone flinches. "Not on you guys. Yeesh!" Flare shakes her head as she heads for the enhancement practice room. She changes quickly into a thinner, looser shirt and thin skirt. She began by creating a ice sword and attacked a dummy, giving it ice burns every time it was hit with the sword. She melted the sword and hit the dummy with as much fire as she could. She took her water and began hitting the eye areas, then boiled it with 300 degree water, as hot as she could with it being unevaporated. She took heat activated drying clay and coated a dummy in it. Suddenly, there were holograms taken straight out of the Hunger Games: Catching Fire movie. "Nice touch, Clint." Flare joked as she threw fire at one if them, ice at another. She dazed a few other ones with water and finished them off with clay. 4 were coming at her from all directions. Flare got 2 with fire, made 2 ice blades, and flipped up in the air, stabbing both once she landed. Applause blared from the speakers. "Good job!" Everyone cheered, including Natasha. She heard a few extra cheers...Skye? May? Fitzsimmons? Flare took a bow before removing the suit to reveal a red dress with roses on it. They were flat, but she wirled and the dress fluffed out a bit. "Okay, what was the point of this?" She asked as she walked out to reveal...


	12. Power Party Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah. Natasha and Flare Just Dance Off, 'Artillery' contest with everyone, and just the celebration. SKYE AND THE REST OF THE TEAM ARE HERE!!! YAY!

...Natasha with a handful of familiar clothing. "Natasha, you didn't." Flare smiles as Natasha nods. "Yes I did." she smiles as she hands you a red-orange half top and red-orange skirt. She walks into a room in Stark Tower full of TV's and game consoles. Of course, there are cameras. You slip on the outfit and turn on the TV to reveal Just Dance 2015 songs that you liked. "I practice on Youtube a lot, just warning ya." Flare smiles as she gets into opening position. Right when it cues, she creates a small opening fire and Natasha rolls her eyes. Flare gets every move in that perfect, and ends in another flaming move. "How? I got all Perfects when I practiced." Natasha questioned Flare and Flare laughed. "It's called this." Flare answered as she pulled up Pound The Alarm. She pulled on shiny, purple boots and the yellow purple crown. Flare tossed Natasha an orange headdress and the song began. Flare sung to the slower part towards the middle of the song, "Come fill my glass up a little more. We bout to get up and burn this floor. You know we gettin hotter and hotter. Sexy and hotter lets shut it down..." Once the song ended, Flare had won...again. Natasha tossed Flare an opposite colored version of the dress Natasha was wearing. "Just Dance? You're so ironic." Flare laughed as the song began. Halfway into the song, Flare quit. "I hate this boy singer, he is like a bat out of hell. Screeching." she said as Natasha continued and won. Flare gave Natasha a black sweater and black leggings with a deep crimson head piece. Flare switched into a violet outfit with net leggings and swirly patterns on the outfit. "Black Widow. Gosh, I am so perfect at choosing songs." Flare smiles as the song began. Right when it switched to Natasha's part, she threw fake cobwebs at Flare. Flare burned them in midair. "Distractions AREN'T funny, Tasha." she scolded her as she threw her arm around as far as she would allow it. "Ouch" came a whisper from the speaker and Flare shook her head and as the song ended, with Natasha with the highest score, Flare put her arms on the 2 shelf tops and flipped 5 times, not moving her arms. A scary pop came before another one as Flare relocated her shoulders. The boys groaned as they heard the sound. "Babies." she grinned as she slipped into the final outfit; a red half top with a neck strap and short red and gold shorts with purple open toed boots. Natasha came out of the changing room with a yellow fluffy half top and denim shorts with purple long boots Flare put some of her hair in a high pony tail and began the song. "How much do you think the boys want this to be the real context?" Natasha said loud enough to be heard via the camera audio when "Bang Bang"s chorus came on. "A lot" every boy said and Flare nearly cracked up. Once the song finished, she and Natasha rolled over in laughter. "Boys are so childish, and that's why we like em." Natasha smiles as the boys came in. "No way am i ever dancing like that. Okay, now is the artillery contest." Tony grinned as he took Flares arm and dragged her into the gun range. "Okay, you are so dead. I will kick all of your asses..." Flare began as Clint nodded, "You did that already." Flare shook her head, "In the artillery contest." she finished as she went and grabbed a gun. Natasha walked in and grabbed the other. "My first person in competition, and Natasha it. My ass is already kicked." Flare smiled as she began to shoot. She got off on a few of them, and Natasha got all of them on target. "See! Ass already kicked." Flare said as she reloaded and waited for her next opponent. As Steve walked in, she laughed. Flare got all in the head, and Steve? Lets just say that he was slightly off-target. She beat everyone else, but was surprised when Clint came in. "Let me guess, we are working with a bow." Flare smiled as she took her own original, not compound bow out of her stand and grabbed a sheath of arrows. Clint got all of them in the chest area, but Flare got all of them in the heart and center of the head, the target on fire for she lit the arrows before releasing. "I beat Hawkeye. Seriously. I feel like i just kicked his ass, wait, I did!" Flare smiled as she walked out and was greeted by applause. She went to her room, and held her chest. "That was real. Most fun i've had in a while. Got to change." Flare smiled as she grabbed shiny black boots, a red skirt with lace trimming, a black top, and red no finger gloves. She put a rose headband on and left the room. "Gothic, nice." Natasha said as she handed you a Dirty Temple. "Ha, not virgin this time." Flare smiles as she drank it and was grabbed by Skye. "Hey, Flare! Congratz on kicking all of the boy Avengers asses!" Skye complimented as she reached for another drink. Simmons came over, Fitz's hand in hers. "You beat Natasha in a Just Dance competition. I challenge you to one." she says, motioning towards the game room. "Okay, we have an official competition of Just Dance 2015 in the game room! Come if you want to observe or join!" Skye yelled as everyone walked to the game room, Flare being dragged by Simmons. Flare beat Simmons, Natasha, and Skye. May, though, beat her 5 times. Flare fell to the ground, gasping for air. "Dang, you must practice a lot." Flare said as she stood up and sat in between Skye and Simmons. "It's called Autopilot." May smiled as everyone left the room. Everyone went to bed drunk that night, and Flare was the only one with aspirin. She hid it under her mattress before going to bed.


	13. Girl's Day Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After recovering from their hangovers, Skye brings Simmons and Flare out for a day of shopping. YES, JUST SHOPPING! YEESH!

Flare awoke to a bound of knocks. "Open up Flare, or Tony will open it for you, no matter if you have clothes on or not." Skyes voice shouted. Flare grabbed the aspirin and opened the door. "Here it is, now leave me to sleep or shower, or both. Wait, don't forget to have stuff with salt in it and drink water and other healthy liquids!" Flare says as she closes the door, locks it, and undresses. She turns on the shower and engulfs herself in the warm water. The steam makes her not as lightheaded, and she began to wash herself off. Flare plugs in her water powered radio, and begins to sing along to Ariana Grande's songs. She finishes her shower, gets clothed in a simple outfit consisting of a teal bamboo shirt and white leggings with black and white sneakers. Skye walks in Flares room with a handful of makeup. "How'd you...never mind. Why are you here?" Flare asks as Simmons comes in. "We need help with our makeup!" Skye says as she hands Flare the makeup. Flare finishes Skyes and Simmons makeup and works on hers. Once she is finished, Skye smiles. "Time to go shopping!" Skye grins as she takes Flare and Simmons into the elevator and out of Stark Towers to the mall. She goes into Aeropostale and they buy new camis and half shirts. Simmons buys a half jacket and a half long sleeve and Skye gives her thumbs-up. Flare pulls them towards Hollisters and they buy a ton of jeans and beach shirts. Skye drags them out and into a swim apparel area. "Bikinis, bikinis, and more bikinis." Skye smiles as she grabs a whole ton and gets Simmons and Flare a ton to try out. Simmons got a teal one and a light turquoise one. Skye got a vibrant purple one and a pale blush red one. Flare got a ton; Red, yellow, blue, green, and neon pink bikinis. "Wow, you must be hitting the beach a lot." Skye says as you walk out. "Or the pool in Stark Tower." Flare smiles as skye hits you. "You've got a crush!" Skye whispers and Flare shakes her head, slightly blushing. "No, but i do think i'll get one. I am surrounded by hotties nearly 24/7 now, you know." Flare smiles as she heads for the exit of the mall. "We just started." Skye whines as you drag her out. "No, we just ended." Flare smiles as she heads back for Stark Tower. "Maybe we should go to the pool and invite some of the hotties to join us." Skye suggests. "How about...Bucky and Steve?" Simmons says and Flare slightly blushes. "Oh, you like one of them!" Simmons exclaims as she feels Flares pulse. "Yep, confirmed. We are choosing the most revealing bikini for you tonight." Skye says as you enter Stark Tower. "Cameras are on, shut up now." Flare says as she heads for her room. Skye and Simmons follow her and look through the bikinis. "The pink one." Simmons suggests but Skye shakes her head, "No, the red one." she pulls it out. "Yes, the red one." Simmons smiles as Flare takes it from their hands and changes in the bathroom. She grabs a thin dress to put over her swimming apparel and puts it on. Skye are already in there bikinis from the mall and they have taken off their clothes and slipped on one of Flare's dresses. "Okay, now to invite them." Skye says as she leaves the room and leaves Simmons and Flare alone. "Gosh, i hope this isn't a waste." Flare says as Simmons shakes her head. "Knowing Skye, she'll get you and your crush together. how do you think Fitz and I got back together after that?" Simmons tells Flare and she sighs, "Skye." Simmons smiles, "She has to know your crush, though." Flares eyes begin to grow. "Fine, but i'll tell her right BEFORE we enter the pool so she doesn't tell him right now." Flare says as Skye runs into the room. "Fitz is coming as well, but we need to be down there in, 6 hours and 17 minutes." Skye exclaims as she looks at her watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHICH ONE SHALL FLARE LIKE? STEVE OR BUCKY? CHOOSE!


	14. Midnight Swimmers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, drumroll...I did a friend poll and Bucky won!!! Ha, so he'll have a crush on Flare, and she'll have a crush on him. But they won't know. Steve will find out because... READ THE CHAPTER

Skye shook Flare. "Time to swim." She said, jumping out of Flares room and dragging her and Simmons into the elevator. "So, Simmons said you'd tell me your crush. Spill the beans." Skye tugged on Flares arm. "Okay, okay. I like..." Flare stopped mid sentence to see what Skye would do. Skye jumped and begged, "Tell me!" And Simmons cut the audio and cameras. "Bucky, yeesh." Flare says as they arrive. Skye's eyed open wide, but she conceals her surprise when they step into the room, which was empty except for the noise of the hot tub and pool. "They're late. We might as well start swimming." Simmons says as she eases into the cool water. Flare warms it up when she enters and sees Skye texting the 3 boys. A few minutes later they enter the room. "You're late!" Simmons scolds them a she hops back into the water with Fitz. After about and hour of being in the pool to drying off and resting, Steve approaches Bucky. "You're staring." Steve says as he grabs a towel. "Was not" he quickly replies as his eye flutter back to Flare. "You're doing it again, Buck." Steve says. He drys his hair than looks at Bucky. "You like Flare, don't you?' Steve states the obvious as Bucky quickly says "No." Then nods. "Yes" Steve looks at Flare, then to Bucky, "You just met her, and you havent even said anything to her. At all. So go talk to her." Steve suggests. "Well...maybe tomorrow." Bucky says as he leaves to go back to his room. Steve leaves as well. "Too bad. Maybe tomorrow you can talk to him." Skye says as Flare nods. "Maybe tomorrow" she says as she goes back underwater and watches Fitzsimmons make out. "Ew" she mumbles as comes back up for air. "Get a room!" Skye yells and they leave as well. "Its just you and me. You want to know how many guys I've fallen in love with? Mainly 3" Skye says as Flare gets out and drys off. "I'm going to bed" Flare says as she goes up to her room, takes a shower, drys off, gets in her pajamas, and falls asleep.


	15. PRANKS GALORE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got bored, so I decided to do a little bit of prbking. Flare is better than Tony at pranks, and just read it

Flare woke up the next morning, reaching for her book. She realized it was Prank Day, the day that happens once every 2-3 years. "Oh, poor people. Everyone will fall victim to my hands." She grinned as she reached for her suitcase and got to work.  
Skye's Prank:   
Skye was sitting, in her room, holding her phone. Suddenly it shut off. The lights shut off, and the room was completely dark. "What the hell?" She said as a creepy sparkling sound came from the bathroom. She opened the door to then be coated in maple syrup. "Whoever is doing this, be prepared to fucking die tonight" she snarled as her lights snapped back on, and the shower came on with it.  
Tony's Prank:  
Tony walked into his room, looking for his phone. He found a phone case, flipped it over and smashed it. He looked at the fragments and saw a word; Left. He looked left and saw another one. This one said Behind. This went on for quite a while till he found his phone, with a picture of kittens on the screen and a changed password.  
Clint's Prank:  
Clint woke up, as usual, and went to get his bow, also usual. What wasn't usual was the tripwire that was at his door, which he hit, sending glue and brown feathers cascading onto him. He ignored it and went to get his bow, which had been switched out with strawberry jello and a glitter coated pink bow.  
Steves Prank:  
Steve went to yet his book, for he was bored. But alas, its nowhere to be found. Ripped pages that are scattered around his room lead to the trash, where a ruined copy of "My Little Pony" sat. "Close enough?" Was written on the cover  
Bucky's Prank:  
Bucky was going for his after breakfast nap. He awoke from the sound of whispers at times, but fell back asleep. When he awoke, he felt an odd presence on his face and a glitter dusted white snowflake was glued to it. On it, it said, "You are the Winter Soldier now"  
Fitzsimmons's Prank:  
Fitzsimmons had fallen asleep in the same room, on the same bed. When Simmons awoke she saw an iPhone with the camera enabled. A sticky note was next to it, and it read, "This is being forwarded to Coulson. BTW, Fitz snores.  
Thor's Prank:  
Thor woke up and went to make breakfast. Unfortunately, there was no stuff to make breakfast out of. Thor went to call a pastry shop that delivered, but was greeted by static when he picked up the phone.  
Natasha's Prank:  
Natasha loves candy. She would eat it 24/7 if possible, but it's not. She favored Reese's PB Cups. She even had a stash of them. Today, that stash that was refilled the day before had disappeared. Natasha went to sneak a few, but was welcomed by an empty drawer and a note saying, "Those were delicious, Natasha"


	16. Payback Fail Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, the Avengers and Skye+Fitzsimmons realize it was Flare and set up a tripwire bathroom door prank, but fail at succeeding...ish

Everyone, excluding Flare gathered at the table. "Was anyone else..." Natasha starts. "Pranked today?" Simmons says as everyone's hand shoots up. Everyone states what happened to them, and it sounded like, "Blah blah blah, blah blah blah!" Simmons glances around the table, noticing someone is missing. "Its Flare! We were pranked by Flare!" Simmons blurts out as everyone looks towards Flare's door. "And its time for payback." Tony smiles as he grabs a bucket, rope, a thin clear wire, and ice. He fills the bucket up wirh ice and water, goes into Flares room quietly, and steadies the bucket on the rope. Tony grabs the clear wire and connects it to the rope. He finishes putting it together and pours some baby powder on Flare. Flare stirs and Tony hurries out, swiftly but silently shutting the door behind him. Flare looks at her baby powder coated arm, and notices there is a ice bucket prank afoot. She grabs her phone, turns on the video, and begins recording. "After a ton of contemplations, I have decided to take on Lindsey Stirling's ASL Ice Bucket Challenge! I have already switched into a swimming outfit, which is this yellow two piece here. Okay. Lindsey, here we go." Flare says as she steps on the wire and the water pours down on her. "Wow that's colder than ice. Well, almost." She grins as she shuts off the video and says "I have forgotten to do hat. Thanks Tony. I have glue remover, Natasha's candy, Caps book, the line cord for the phone, and Clint's bow. Come if you want them." Flare teases the s ferocious knocks hit her door. She gives herself a fire shield before opening the door. Everyone rushes in. And they grab their stuff. "Tony, the pass is TonyIsAJackass" Flare whispers as Tony types it in and it works.


	17. Adoption Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I got bored and ilove kittens and cats, so Flare and the rest of the girls are going to go cat hunting. Another version of girls day out

Flare opened her laptop. "Nothing exciting to do to...oh my god! Its Kat Hope Cats and Kittens adoption event today. SPCA is also hosting their huge adoption sale." Flare exclaimed, grabbing her sneakers and opening Skye's door. "Skye! Get up and get dressed! We got to go!" Flare shouted into her room. Skye got up and grabbed jeans and a white and lavender top. She changed quickly and went to the kitchen. Simmons, Natasha and May were already up and dressed. "Guys, we are going for an adoption run." Flare says as she heads for the elevators. Simmons looked at her weird. "We are adopting kittens. Let's go!" Flare ushered them into the elevator. "If the boys get into trouble, Natasha going back." Flare says. "No, Mays going back" Natasha states. "No, Simmons is going back" May yelled. "Why me?" Simmons asked. "Girls, girls. We'd prefer if Skye came back." Tony says with agreements in the background. "Just know I'm not stripping for you, pervs." Skye says as she waits for the ding of the elevator. "Aw" Tony sighs and Skye gives the finger towards the camera. The elevator door open, and everyone rushes out and runs to Petsmart. Flare dashes over to the adoption area. "Look at Cinnamon. Juniper! Vanilla! These are transfers from home. I'll take em." Flare says as she fills out the adoption forms and hands over 3 $50 bills. Skye takes 2 littermates, Sugar and Spice. Simmons gets a red cat named Fire. May gets a white cat named Snow. They get them in a kennel and go to the SPCA. Flares eyes set on 4 kittens. A set of Tabby's, 2 mackerels, 1 silver, and 1 beige. She gets them and leaves. Flare adopts the cats; Silver, Gold, Au (Awe), and Ag (Age) Skye gets a call. "Shit, the boys drained the pool. Flare, we are needed at the tower." Skye sighs as she drags Flare all the way back to Stark Tower. She puts the kennel in a large room and let's the kittens roam, all of them. Flare crashes through the door. "Everyone out before I kill each and every one of you." Skye says as she rumbles the room. Everyone dashes out, and Flare sees the problem. Skye hands Flare some paste like thing and Flare puts in the crack, sealing it. She plugs the drain back in and seals it. Flare begins to refill the pool, sweat glistening on her forehead. Once she finishes, she takes off her shirt and jeans to reveal the neon pink bikini. "Get Fitzsimmons?" Flare asks. "I will, and Bucky?" Skye asks. "You decide." Flare says as she swims to the botttom and sits there, hearing the commotion from above. Skye tugs her arm and pulls her up. "So, I got Bucky and Fitzsimmons." Skye says as everyone plops into the pool. "Hey, Bucky." Flare says as she swims over. "Oh, hey Flare." Bucky says. "How are you?" Flare asks. "Good. You?" Bucky replies. "Tired. I had to fix up the mess you made when we were out." Flare smiles. "Sorry about that." Bucky apologizes. "Its okay. I needed to come back or I would've gotten heat stroke." Flare says as she dives under the water and does an underwater back flip. She came back up and swam over to Simmons. "So, has he asked?" Flare whispered. Simmons shook her head and Flare mouthed No to Skye. Skye sighed and walked over to Fitz. "Hey, how long have you considered to marry Simmons since you've been dating?" Skye asked and Fitz whispered, "I'm going to ask tonight" Skye hid her surprise and shook her head at Simmons. "Gosh, I thought he was going to ask tonight." Flare said to Bucky. "They're so close, its like they are already married." Bucky joked and Flare laughed. "Yeah. I have to get back to my room. See you later, Bucky." Flare said and left for her room.


	18. Fitzsimmons Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally. Fitzsimmons is one step closer to being Fitzsimmons for real

"Flare, come out! Dinner time!" Skye yelled. Flare grabbed her notebook and pencil and head out the door. "Italian restaurant. Flare, grab that red rose dress and come on."Skye says and she grabs the dress and changes in the hallway. "Let's go" Flare says as she runs into the elevator. It goes down surprisingly fast and she smiles. It hits the ground and Flare runs out, Skye on her tail. Flare enters the restaurant. No reservations, thank god. Skye and Flare are seated, and have a perfect view of Fitzsimmons. After Skye and Flare eat, Fitzsimmons order dessert. "Okay, so, you and B..." Skye begins. "No, he doesn't even like me. We talk, but we are barely even friends." Flare interrupts and Skye opens her mouth to talk, but Flare covers it with one hand and points to Fitzsimmons with the other. Fitz had slowly inched his way out of his seat and Flare whipped out her phone and began recording. Fitz got down on one knee and pulled out a box. "Jemma Simmons. I've been by your side since we were sixteen and I'd like to be by your side for the ret of your life. Will you marry me?" Fitz said with more emotion than he ever had used before. Jemmas hands went over her mouth and she nodded, "Yes" and they embraced with a kiss. "Go Fitzsimmons!" Skye cheered, then left with Fitzsimmons. They hit Stark Tower and the lobby was barren. "I didn't spoil it." Skye says and walks away


	19. Wing That Flutters At Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so Flare is this famous online author blah blah

Flare sighed. "Mousedung or foxdung? She is angry, very angry, so let's use foxdung. Ah, that's better." She said, crossing out the blank and writing foxdung. "Flare? We are going to the pool." Skye says and Flare looks at the time. 9:30 AM? "I stayed up all night. Don't have the strength." She sighs. "Would you if I said Bucky was coming?" Skye grins. "Unfortunately, no." Flare whines as she lays on her bed. An idea shot through her mind and she wrote it in her book. Skye walked over to the room where everyone was at."Okay,this is the fifth time Flare has done this. Does anyone know what is up?" Skye yells and everyone shakes their head. "I am going go go see what is wrong." Skye says as she puts an ear up to Flares door and hears snores. She sneaks in and grabs what was on Flares nightstand, a notepad and folder. Skye whisks out of the room and shuts the door. "We have a notepad and a folder. Let's see what's in them." Skye says as everyone gathers behind her to read what was inside. "A warrior cat fanfic? A cellist story? A...what is that?" Skye points to the third story. "A fanfic written in backwards English." Natasha says. "I'm surprised you knew what it was." Flare says as she leans against the wall, arms crossed. "That is my writings, and I'd like it back." Flare hisses as she lunges for it, put Skye is quicker. "Tell us why these are so important!" Skye orders and Flare says, "Im a famous online writer. I'm Wing That Flutters At Midnight, or Midnight Wing" Flare says and everyone's jaw drops. "I thought it was a man!" Clint says and Flare laughs. "Nope. Now can I have the writtings back?" Flare asks and Skye says "If you go to the pool" and Flare nods, "Tomorrow. Or later, I need to sleep" and Flare heads for the bedroom, get on the bed, and falls asleep.


	20. Hide And Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hide and Seek in 7 Levels of Stark Tower. Shit. This'll take a while. There is a twist! And someone ends up hurt. Okay, not like a crazy twist, but just stupid metal breaks twist.

"98 99 100! Ready Or Not, Grab A Book Because This'll Take A Few Hours!" Flares words blared over the intercom and Team A was organizing. Team Leader, Skye, paired up herself and Thor, May by her lonesome, and Bucky and Flare. "God damnit Skye." Flare mumbled as Skye set out plans. "May, cover the first 2. Me and Thor will cover the next 2, and Bucky and Flare will cover the last 3. Let's go!" Skye said, and the groups were off. Once Bucky and Flare had covered all the floor, Natasha wasn't found. "We've been looking down all this time. Let's look up." Flare suggested as she took off. One thump later and a surprise shriek from Natasha and she was found. "What happened?" Bucky asked, and Flare replied, "I saw her, acted like I didn't, left. I returned and threw a rubber ball at her, which scared her and made her fall." Bucky gave Flare a high five and complimented, "Good tactic." 100 'seconds' later, Flare was hidden in the ventilation of the gym, which is very high above ground and could give out at any second. Bucky was a level below, hiding in the TV room behind a set of speakers. Skye was in the office, hiding inside a drawer. May was hanging outside the building, upsidedown, under a small windowsill ledge. Thor was hiding behind long, floor length curtains. Thor was found first, no surprise there. Skye and Bucky were found at almost the exact same time. After all the floors were scoured, May and Flare were still not to be found. "Where are those two? Wait, that window was open. Found her." Clint say and May mumbled, "Shit." Flare held in her laughter, and that's when she heard the gym vents starting to creak. She began to move, but only suceeded in making them creak and shriek even more. Flare began to claw at the sides of the vent looking for a handrest, but to no avail. Suddenly, the metal gave out and Flare fell with a shriek and a loud thump. "Someone pull the tactic she used on me, huh." Natasha smiled until she realized all of Team A and Team B were present except for Flare. "God damnit! The air vents. Shit, she was in the gyms one." Natasha says as she runs to the stairs and slides down the rails. She bolts for the gymnasium doors and sees a limp Flare lying on the floor. Everyone followed Natasha and saw the passed out and injured Flare on the floor. Skye and May helped Natasha carry her into the medical bay and laid her down on a bed.


	21. 1 Month? Thats Quick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, she's going to have to recover over the course if a month...yeah...

The world was fuzzy. A sedatives doing. A blurry image was in front of Flares eyes as she woke up. Once her vision cleared, she saw the head of Simmons in front of her. "Good your awake" she says. "Why? Expect me to be de...how many bones did I break?" Flare asks as she looks at her casts. "Let's see. 6." Simmons says and Flares eyes bulge out of her head. "Great. Let me guess, left tibia and fibula, right fibula, right radius and ulna, and left humorous." Flare said and Simmons looked shocked, "How?" She asked and Flare laughed. "By the angle which I fell and the amounts of force, and how I broke the same bones in senior year, that's how." Flare replies. "I'll be out for 6-8 months, right?" Flare says and Natasha shakes her head "Lower." She states and Flare jokes. "1 month?" Simmons nods. "1 month? Wow. When can I be back on my feet?" Flare asked. "2 weeks. The other 2 weeks will be filled with recovery activities like swimming, stretching, and jogging in the last few days, you do know how to wake up and jog, right?" Simmons asks and Flare makes a slapping sound. "Of course, I wake up around 4:30 in the morning to jog every Wednesday thru Sunday." She sighs as Skye comes in with Flares kittens, all 7 of them. "So those are the legendary kittens I've heard about." Natasha says, going over to pet them and they hiss. Skye brings them over and Flare nuzzles them with her head. Flare kisses each kittens head and nuzzles them again before going back to sleep.


	22. Last Day Of Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One month time skip. It'd be boring writing about the whole month. In this, Flare does her jog, and waits to go to the pool where the girls host a tune in to see

Flare put on her sport bra over her red bikini top. "Okay, where is my ... oh there it is." She said, grabbing her nylon leggings and putting them on. She grabbed her sneakers and slipped them on. Flare tied her hair in a ponytail and grabbed a water bottle before leaving to jog. After a 5 mile 2 hour jog, she returned, sweat rolling of her head but she wasn't hot. "You aren't hot, how?" Simmons asks and Flare laughs, snapping and letting a fire appear on her fingertips. "Heat is sort of my thing." She smiled and put the fire out. Simmons was in her turquoise two piece and was dragging Flare to the pool. Flare quickly took off her leggings, sports bra, and sneakers. She jumped into the water and warmed it up. Flare took a seat under the water and made ice structures in it. When she came for air, Skye was holding a chocolate cake adorned in pink icing with flower decorations and white trimming. Flare looked around and say Fitzsimmons, Natasha, Bucky(god damnit Skye!), May, even Coulson. She also caught glimpses of the rest of the Avengers in the large room. Flare stepped out and dried off. She walked over to the cake and sliced it. Flare took her slice and ate it. Flare touched the drink she grabbed and cooled it. Flare hopped back into the pool and calmed it. She extended her hands out and a small pillar of water came out of the water. She twirled her hands and created a beautiful water sculpture. A round of applause came out of the crowd and Flare blushed. She swam underwater and continued her ice sculpture. Flare finished and gathered the water from the pool. "Ta-da!" She grins and the little recreation of her kittens play fighting is moving. Skye's jaw drops and hangs there. Flare puts the water back in and does 3 backflips and hits the water. She uncurls underwater and hits the side of it, pushing off it and swimming fast. Flare bumped into Skye, who fell into Bucky. Flare helped both of them up and went back underwater when Bucky said thanks. She did that to hide her blushing. Suddenly, a hand was pulling her up. "Fitz, you scared me" Flare sighed relief. "You were blushing. You like Bucky, don't you?" Fitz whispered. "What? Erm...no..." Flare stammers and Fitz shakes his head. "Jemma told me." And Flare looked at Jemma. "The blabbering bitch! Who else has she told?" Flare demanded and Fitz shook his head. "No one else." He replied and Flares heartbeat slowed. "Okay then. See you around, Fitz" Flare smiled, diving back underwater.


	23. Sugar High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Flares not included in this chapter. I remembered its not just about her. So, Skye says something she shouldn't around the definite wrong person.

Skye grabs Fitzsimmons and drags them to the recreation room. Skye puts in Fitzsimmons favorite movie, Star Trek: Into Darkness (don't laugh!) And grabs a ton of popped kettle corn, candy, cotton candy, and cookies. Halfway in, Skye began her sugar rush. She started getting up a lot and after 10 minutes of it, Simmons told her to go to the kitchen, where Bucky just magically happened to be. "Hey Skye" Bucky approached and Skye reached for a glass of water. "Hi Bucky, so, made any friends recently?" Skye asked, her sugar rush clear in her words, she let's some slip, and mumbles others during her sugar high. "Yeah, with the Avenger team. You, Fitzsimmons, and Flare." Bucky replies, hovering over Flares name. "You like her, right? I see you staring at her, a lot." Skye says and he nods. "She likes you too. Ask her out sometime." Skye says and quickly covers her mouth with her hand. 'Flare likes me? Youre not lying." Bucky sarcastically said and Skye nodded, "I cross every crack in the ground I've made. I'm not lying. She likes you!" Skye says as she drinks more of her water. Bucky's eyes open wide before shrugging. "Whatever you say, Skye." Hr says before walking away.


	24. Lovey Dovey Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where feelings are revealed and the most uttered phrase is "God Damnit Skye!" Also, we get Tony, of all people, to say "Aw" to something cutely romantic. It wasn't a sarcastic or joking "Aw", it was a normal "Aw" filled with cuteness, from Tony!

Flare swam in the pool, still trying to ingest what Skye told her, that Bucky liked her. It was another Skye, Bucky, Flare, and Fitzsimmons swim day and Flare realized she had been under so long her chest began to hurt. She began to swim up and when she reached the top, began gasping for air. Suddenly, she felt someone holding her up so she could breathe properly. Flare turned around to see Bucky and she smiled, "Hey, Buck. How are you? She asked, pulling away from his grip. "Good. You want to know something?" He asked and Flare nodded, "Skye said that you like me, like a crush. Is that true?" Bucky asked and Flare yelled, "God damnit Skye!" before returning her gaze to Bucky and nodding, "Yep. Skye told me that you like me as well. Now, I believe it is true, but is it really?" Flare asked and Bucky turned his head and said, "God damnit Skye!" Before looking at Flare again and smiling. "Yes, I like you as a crush as well." He admitted and Flare hugged him before pulling away to go swim again. Flare blushed harder than ever before and she still felt her mind was tricking me. She went to pinch herself but Bucky stopped her. "Yes this was real. And um...would you...like to..." Bucky stuttered and Flare giggled, "Go out? Of course!" She smiled and hugged Bucky again. Flare felt more secure than ever in his arms and she was about to pull away when Simmons tapped her shoulder. "Everyone else is coming. Flare out of the water and dry! Now" she ordered and Flare obeyed. She was laying in a pool chair next to Simmons and Skye when everyone else walked in. "God damnit Skye! You said they'd be making out when we got in here. Flares not even in the water!" Natasha shouted and everyone covered their ears. Skye nodded, "Well, I don't know what to tell yah. Ever since Fitz proposed to Simmons, I've be..." Skye was cut of by cheers and Simmons screeching, "God damnit Skye! That was a secret!" Skye just grinned and Flare pulled out her phone and went through her recordings till she got to their video. She played it and even the boys said "Aw" Flare and Skye giggled as everyone picked Fitzsimmons up and flung them into the water. Flare got up and went to her room, showered, and put on a crimson red lace trimmed black shirt with a black skirt, deep dark red heeled shiny boots and those blood red fingerless glovelike cuffs she had. She undressed and found a duct tape neon pink dress that she slipped on and heard her phone vibrate. Bucky had texted her. The text read; "So, want to meet tomorrow for a date? The new sushi place Miran, perhaps?" Flare texted back, "Sure. Well, going to be silent around you, like before. You do the same. No one is going to find out about us just yet." Flare tossed the dress off before grabbing the red one with roses she wore the the Power Party and slipped it on. She hung it back up and put her first outfit back on before leaving her room. Bucky had texted her once more saying, "Okay, see you around" and she flung her iPhone 6 back into her room, landing it under her bed, before closing her door. Flare went to the cabinet to find that the kettle corn had all been eaten and Flare sighed, "God Damnit Skye"


	25. So Much For A Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha. I freaking hate Clint and Natasha when thy are paired. Well, if I Clint and Natasha know about it, we're screwed. Well, Bucky and Flare is an Avenger wide knowing soon

Natasha looked at the dress. "I love it! Why do you need it anyways?" Natasha asked as Flare twirled in it. "A date" she smiled. "A date?" Natasha looked at Flare like she grew another head. "I have friends outside of this Tower, god" she sighed as she grabbed her heels, slipped it on, and fixed her hair. "See ya, Natasha." Flare smiled, leaving and going to the lobby before going to Miran.  
_-_-_-_-_-_

Clint knocked on Bucky's door. "Come on. I hear your having a big date. Let me see if your outfit is appropriate." He worded and stepped in. "Who's the lucky girl?" Clint asks and Bucky replies, "Stephanie, she's a good friend." Bucky leaves Stark Tower and goes to Miran  
_-_-_-_-_-_

Natasha bumped into Clint. "Hey, did you here? Flares going on a big date." Natasha says and Clint states, "Bucky's going on a big date." They continue on, then they both turn on their heels. "Bucky's dating Flare. Holy shit!" They both say, running into the room where everyone was gathered and shouted, "Flare and Bucky are dating!"  
_-_-_-_-_-_  
Flare snuck in through the back entrance, avoiding all cameras. She crawled up through the vents and got to her room, changing quick and hiding in her closet, sleeping easily.  
_-_-_-_-_-_  
Bucky walked in and went up to his room, passing through the recreation room. He noticed everyone staring at him. "How was Flare?" Tony grins and Bucky shakes his head. "You mean Stephanie. Flare is still out, I believe." He lies easily before going to his room and taking a shower.  
_-_-_-_-_-_  
Skye grabs Flares phone and hacks in. "Yep, here are the texts" she grins showing everyone. "Skye, you are SO dead" a eerie voice come on over the intecom and everyone laughs before the powers shuts off and locks them in on the level. "G'day fellas" she snickers before cutting the mic.


	26. I'm Not What You Think I Am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Flare is more than what she has said. And this shocks everyone. Flare can do READ THE BLANGED STORY

Tony looked up, "How can you be shutting down the lights but not the intercom?" He asked. Flare laughed, "You now how hard it is? To be something and hold half of it back? I do." Skye looked at the intercom like 'What the hell?' Suddenly, the TV came on and it was on webcam mode with Flare on the receiving and showing end. In Flares hand was a crackling yellow orb. "That's electricity isn't it" Natasha says and Flare nods. "I'll turn the lights on, sorry bout that." Flare sad and the lights flicker back on. "What the hell are you?" Skye asks. "I'm just natural. I control fire, water, earth, ice, plants, electricity, air, and shadow." Flare answers and see everyone's stare. A tear rolls down her cheek. "I knew you wouldn't accept me if I told you who I really was." She says, sadness clear in her tone. "Calm down, Flare. I wasn't accepted so easily because of my powers." Skye exhales soothingly. "But you don't have 8 powers, do you? Nope! So don't even try." Flare shouts. "I've killed more than I've saved because of these. I burnt down houses when I was teething and during my bullyed years. I froze people, burnt them too. Choked them with plants or my hands in my shadow form. I've killed people, and I was afraid I'd do it to all of you, so I held it in." Flare hissed as she remembered the memories she's hid for years. "We trust you. You've controlled your powers and his them from the Black Widow of all people. You'll be fine." Simmons smiles and Flare looks a bit happier. The webcam shuts off suddenly and the real Flare comes into few from behind the wall. "If you say so." She smiles before putting a special water on her hair and her red hair color disappears along with her brown hair. What is left is beautiful; Icy blue hair with a darker blue ombre. Light yellow highlights mix with red-brown highlights. The tips of the red brown hair bits are black and the bottom of the light yellow highlights are green. Some of the hairs start off clear, buts that it. "Is it nice?" Flare asks and Simmons smiles, "Beautiful"


	27. Fitzsimmons Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes! Finally! I'm so happy! Its the wedding! I'm so happy! The only wedding ive seen is my parents, and it was 3 hours long. I can't really do ceremonies, so I'll just zone out till you here them special words.

Simmons looked at her dress, the white real flowers mixing with the light cream ribbons. "You ready?" Skye asks as Flare finishes the red rose bouquet and hands it to Simmons. "Yes." Simmons nods and her dad walks in. Flare stugs a ruffle on her ugly green bridesmaid dress and gives each bridesmaid a green leaf headpiece. Flare smiled as she heard the Wedding March. She heard the first few words until she zoned out. The words "You may kiss the bride." shook her from her daze and she came to just in time to see Fitzsimmons kiss and own the SHIELD title, Fitzsimmons. Flare smiled and she scented a sweet chocolate aroma in the room originating from Simmons dress flowers. In the audience, there was Fitz's immediate family and Simmons' family. There also was Coulson, Ward (Who thankfully changed his ways), Agent 33 (Who did the same), and a lot of other SHIELD agents. In the very back, a man who was supposed to be dead was there; Fury. Nicholas Fury, who came out of hiding to see his favorite scientists get married. Now thats just nice. Simmons began to walk with Fitz until they came to a stop and a ladder from a helicopter came down. "If your SHIELD, you exit with style!" Ske shouted and Fitzsimmons were gone. "Off to the reception!" Coulson shouted and grabbed Mays hand before heading for the hotel where the reception would be hosted. Skye grabbed Wards arm and dragged him with her to the car. Everyone paired up and went on there way to the reception which will be hosted at the 5 star HYATT in DC.


End file.
